finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmos (Dissidia)
]] Cosmos is the goddess of harmony who opposes Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy and its prequel Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. She is the only completely original character to appear in the Dissidia series, and is voiced by and (credited as Kathleen McInerney) in Japanese and English, respectively. Story In the series' background story, Cosmos was originally a manikin. But unlike the others, she was the only known successful specimen to have the full memories of a single person: Cid's wife. However, the Lufenians used her as an alternative means to soothe Chaos. After ending up in World B, Cosmos ruled the world alongside Chaos before Garland appeared to begin the conflict for Cid to oversee the powers of Harmony and Discord at their fullest. During one of the earliest cycles, Prishe introduces Cosmos to the Warrior of Light another perfect manikin modeled after Cid, an individual that neither god summoned. While Cosmos was initially reluctant, she eventually imbued him with her light to serve as one of her champions. It was hinted that she was aware of the Warrior's true nature, as well as Prishe's name for him. Twelfth cycle After the events of the first eleven cycles of conflict, Cosmos finally devises a way to put an end to it by giving her warriors her own energy, which would manifest into Crystals after enough victories. However, as a result, Cosmos deliberately weakens herself as her plan is ultimately derailed by the appearance of the manikins and Jecht's conversion into a Warrior of Chaos. Furthermore, Cosmos is shocked to learn the Warrior and Kain were forced to take out the rest of their allies to save them from the manikins before those remaining are led by Lightning to close the portal to stop more manikins from entering. Though Cosmos loses Lightning, Kain, Tifa, Laguna, Yuna and Vaan, she gains new warriors in Terra, Cloud and Tidus before sacrificing herself to save the Warrior from the horde of manikins. Thirteenth cycle Revived after the previous conflict, Cosmos finds herself severely weakened as Golbez appears and reminds her of the Crystals she entrusted to her warriors. With that, her resolve still strong as before, Cosmos transmits the message to her warriors to obtain the Crystals if they are to stand a chance against Chaos. To ensure they succeed this time, Cosmos presents herself to each of the Warriors of Cosmos whenever they are in need of her guidance: Giving Onion Knight advise to follow his heart in a way to save Terra from the Cloud of Darkness, advising Cecil to fight with his own power and by his allies' side rather than solely relying on them, encouraging Zidane to believe in his friends as they believe in him, and gives Firion the will to follow his dream. However, after Golbez reminds that her gambit would ultimately result in the heroes' true demise, a concerned Cosmos appears before the Warrior of Light to have him stop. Surprised by the Warrior's bravery and vow to save the world, Cosmos makes a promise as well, to believe in her friends until the end. After the ten warriors retrieve their Crystals and return to her, Cosmos tells them the war has been decided and they will know true darkness. Cosmos teleports the warriors to the Edge of Madness within the Land of Discord, Chaos's realm. Chaos incinerates the goddess, and the heroes begin to fade. However, the power of the Crystals bring them back, allowing the heroes a chance to strike back at Chaos. During their final encounters with the villains, Exdeath reveals the Crystals contain Cosmos's power, and making them shine weakened her so she could be destroyed. Cosmos, and the villains who guided the heroes to the Crystals, knew this. Cosmos allowed herself to be destroyed due to her faith in the heroes, and her belief that, with the cycle of war broken, they can defeat Chaos at last. However, after Chaos's defeat, Cosmos reforms and proceeds to talk to Cid about how it would seem the conflict is to continue. She turns down Cid's offer to leave the slowly failing world and wishes to remain even if it meant she would also fade from existence. Music Cosmos's theme is titled "Cosmos", performed by the the band Your Favorite Enemies. Gallery Etymology Kosmos, is the Greek word that denotes an "ordered world", the antithetical concept of Chaos. Trivia *Although Cosmos's official artwork depicts her facing to the left, as the artwork of the other heroes do, her in-game character icon faces to the right, as the artwork of the villains do. *Cosmos and Cid of the Lufaine are the only characters who appear in the game who are neither playable nor fought at any point. *Cosmos can be seen at the very end of the opening FMV, if only at a glance. *Cosmos is the only original character in Dissidia. Nevertheless, while Warrior of Light, Onion Knight and Cid of the Lufaine are not original to Dissidia, their personalities are created from scratch as the original versions were generic characters. *In one of the initial trailers for Dissidia, the Emperor, Garland, Kuja and Ultimecia told Firion and Squall that Cosmos's true nature is a Goddess of Death, suggesting she is not as benevolent as she appears to be. *Just as Chaos is related with fire and earth, Cosmos seems related to air (by the cloud form she adopts in the opening FMV) and water (because of her sanctuary). Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters